l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Walking the Way (RPG)
Walking the Way was a compilation of spells and adventure ideas for Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. The supplement supports the magic rules for the first edition Roleplaying Game. It was released on December 1998. Credits * Written by: Ross Isaacs, Rob Vaux * Additional Material by: Patrick Kapera, Ree Soesbee, D.J. Trindle * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Tom Baxa * Interior Artwork: Jim Callahan, Cris Dornaus, Jennifer Mahr, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Mike Raabe, Doug Shuler * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Line Developer: Ree Soesbee * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, jim pinto * Interior Layout: jim pinto Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Introduction * On Spells and Power Balance Part 1: Earth Spells (page 6) * Call Beasts. ** Call Beasts - Adventure * Castle of Earth ** Castle of Earth - Adventure * Embrace of Kenro-ji-jin ** Embrace of Kenro-ji-jin - Adventure *** Oni no Kusi * Essence of Earth ** Essence of Earth - Adventure * Fist of the Earth ** Fist of the Earth - Adventure * Grounding Energy ** Grounding Energy - Adventure * Oni Warding ** Oni Warding - Adventure *** The Oni * Rock Storm * Way of Earth ** Way of Earth and Rock Storm - Adventure * Time's Deadly Hand ** Time's Deadly Hand - Adventure *** Kitsu Hatsumi *** Akodo Akuno * Whispers of the Land ** Whispers of the Land - Adventure * Wooden Prison ** Wooden Prison - Advenure Part 2: Water Spells (page 32) * Breath of Mist ** Breath of Mist - Adventure * Cross the Veil of Sleep ** Cross the Veil of Sleep - Adventure * Curse of the Jackal ** Curse of the Jackal - Adventure * Energy Reversal ** Energy Reversal - Adventure * Inari's Blessing ** Inari's Blessing - Adventure * Kharmic Vengeance ** Kharmic Vengeance - Adventure * Master of the Rolling River ** Master of the Rolling River - Adventure * Open the Waves ** Open the Waves - Adventure * Suitengu's Embrace ** Suitengu's Embrace - Adventure * Sukinjin's Gift ** Sukinjin's Gift - Adventure * Wall of Bamboo ** Wall of Bamboo - Adventure * Wheel of Fortune ** Wheel of Fortune - Adventure Part 3: Fire Spells (page 60) * Castle of Fire ** Castle of Fire - Adventure * The Elements' Fury ** The Elements' Fury - Adventure * Essence of Fire ** Essence of Fire - Adventure * Eyes of the Phoenix ** Eyes of the Phoenix - Adventure * Fiery Wrath ** Fiery Wrath - Adventure * The Light of Amaterasu ** The LIght of Amaterasu - Adventure * Osano-Wo's Blessing ** Osano-Wo's Blessing - Adventure * The Purity of Shinsei ** The Purity of Shinsei - Adventure * The Wrath of Osano-Wo ** The Wrath of Osano-Wo - Adventure Part 4: Air Spells (page 78) * Arrow's Flight ** Arrow's Flight - Adventure * Castle of Air ** Castle of Air - Adventure * Defender From Beyond ** Defender From Beyond - Adventure * Gift of the Wind ** Gift of the Wind - Adventure * Glimpse the Soul's Shadow ** Glimpse the Soul's Shadow - Adventure * Howl of Isora ** Howl of Isora - Adventure *** Sea Monster *** Sea Troll *** Yasuki Pirates * Look Into the Soul ** Look Into the Soul - Adventure * Osano-Wo's Breath ** Osano-Wo's Breath - Adventure * Reflecting Mirror ** Reflecting Mirror - Adventure * Step Between the Stars ** Step Between the Stars - Adventure * Summon Bird ** Summon Bird - Adventure * Walking the Way ** Walking the Way - Adventure * Wisdom the Wind Brings ** Wisdom the Wind Brings - Adventure Part 5: Void Spells (page 108) * Contemplate the Void ** Contemplate the Void - Adventure * Depth of the Void ** Depth of the Void - Adventure * Divine the Future ** Divine the Future - Adventure * Essence of Void ** Essence of Void - Adventure * Spiritual Presence ** Spiritual Presence - Adventure * Winds of Change ** Winds of Change - Adventure See also * List of spells Walking the Way|Spells